Games of the Heart
by TL-chan
Summary: Handmaidens aren't supposed to be selfish, but yet she wanted him to save her one last time. BuguesexAqune, HunterxAqune, HunterxCorona


AN: Wow, haven't posted any Spider Riders fic in a while. Which isn't to say I haven't written any. I just haven't been in a mood to type at all. Deciding to rectify it, I went through my notebooks, and looked for something interesting to start with. This is a post-series idea, involving the Buguese/Aqune/Hunter/Corona web. Because they're so fun to play with.

She had been sitting on the bed of her room in Arachna castle for a while now, mostly staring into space. Buguese was facing her, on a chair nearby. He had been coming to visit Aqune frequently, since she'd moved here, and for that, the girl was grateful. She couldn't stop caring about her Insector companion, only because she no longer was required to serve him.

Buguese had noticed the human's unusually quiet and distant behavior on this occasion. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her that way before, just not after peace had come to the Inner World. She'd been so much livelier, and he liked her that way.

"Aqune, something's bothering you, isn't it?" he asked.

She shot her head up, looking at him with a concerned expression, then quickly faked a smile.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell by the way you're acting, my dear," he replied. "When you're troubled, you always become quiet."

"Maybe I'm just tired," she responded. "Yesterday we trained a lot, and Igneous really works us hard." Even saying this, she knew it would be futile to continue. Buguese could read her too easily.

"Really," Buguese responed, deciding to go along with her for now. Technically, if she didn't want to tell him anything, she technically didn't have to. It just irritated him that she wouldn't. She'd probably have no problem telling one of the Spider Riders, and that was even more irritating.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, I am here," he added.

Aqune remained quiet for a moment, before responding.

"Buguese, can you kidnap me?"

"What?!" he exclaimed, not expecting such an odd question.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I want… for you to take me away from here, but not subtly enough that nobody knows something happened. Please, can you grant me this favor?"

Her hands were clasped together, and she stared up at him pleadingly.

While Buguese didn't quite understand her, he could tell that she was serious. He drew the sword from his belt, and released the blade. Firing a blast of energy, he shattered the girl's window, hoping that he wouldn't be in trouble for this later. Of course, this entire idea would probably make the Spider Riders angry at him. Quickly signaling for his transport, he scooped Aqune into his arms and leapt out the window, allowing it to take them inside.

"Alright Aqune," he said, letting her down on the transport floor. "You're mine now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter heard the sound of shattering glass from above him. He had been downstairs in the kitchen with Corona, enjoying a snack.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"I don't know," Corona replied. "But I think it came from Aqune's room."

"Let's go find out," Hunter responded.

"Right Hunter," she answered, following her battle partner up the stairs. Since the door was opened slightly, Hunter went straight in, only to discover that it was vacant.

"The window's broken too," Corona pointed out.

"I wonder what happened to them," Hunter said, utterly confused. Then, glancing outside, he noticed the snail-shaped transport in the distance. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's follow it!"

* * *

On the transport, Aqune and Buguese stood staring at each other, both trying to read the other's thoughts. It was a rather awkward situation for both of them.

Upon seeing Aqune move to walk towards the back window, the Insector followed her.

"Hunter!" she exclaimed, watching two Spider Riders in the distance. Turning, she realized that Buguese was behind her, and wore a very bothered glare.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should explain to you."

"There's no need to explain," he replied. "You're in love with Hunter Steele, aren't you, Aqune?"

She nodded, blushing slightly.

"I always knew, disgusting as it may be," said Buguese.

"Yes," Aqune replied. "I only want him to be happy, but I know it's my sister who he really loves. As an Oracle Handmaiden, I'm not supposed to be selfish. But I wanted him to come and rescue me one last time, to feel like I still have a place in his heart… if I ever did."

Buguese could see tears begin to well up in her eyes, that she was trying to fight. To the girl's surprise, he drew her closer, wrapping her inside his cape. She leaned her head against his chest, and just let the man hold her for a moment. It was oddly comforting, as it always felt when she was close to him. A warm, peaceful feeling, that she wished didn't fade.

But it did, as she heard Hunter and Corona yelling up to them from below. Buguese let go of her, and bought the already slow moving ship to a stop. It was time for the game to begin.

"You'd like to know what happened, wouldn't you, Hunter Steele?" he questioned. Once again, he grabbed Aqune, this time from behind. He put his arm around her neck, though not tightly enough that it would hurt her. With his other hand, he held onto his sword. Releasing the beam of light, he took her with him to the outside.

"Buguese, what are you doing?" Hunter asked, sounding only confused, not really worried.

"This isn't a joke, Spider Rider," he responded, trying his best to sound angry. Ridiculous as he himself found this, he wanted to do this to Aqune. Her happiness was important to him as well. And regardless, he didn't have to act too much, as he'd been possessive of Aqune for years. "Aqune is mine once again, and I won't let you take her back."

"Aqune, is that true?" Corona questioned.

She nodded.

"Hunter, please save me!"

"Um…" Hunter replied. "Buguese, I thought you'd changed. Guess you're still a jerk. Hey Aqune, I don't think he's really holding you very tightly. Can't you just hit him or something?"

"Hit him?" she asked, stunned. Then she caught herself. "Well… I can't. He'll kill me if I try."

"But Buguese, you'd never hurt Aqune, would you?" Corona asked.

"Maybe now I will, if she dares defy me. Don't even think of trying to escape, Aqune," he said.

"Hunter's right. You are a jerk!" Corona replied. Not wanting to waste her time firing an arrow at him, she simply threw her entire bow at his head.

"Cursed Spider Rider!" he yelled, letting go of Aqune to rub his head.

"Hunter, care to finish him?" Corona asked.

"Nah. Aqune's fine now," he said, pointing to the disappointed girl, now bending over to pick up her sister's weapon.

"Here Corona," she said, sighing. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Corona replied, taking it.

"Buguese, are you okay?" Aqune asked, returning to his side.

"Yes, no thanks to your annoying sister and her idiotic boyfriend, who does nothing."

"There was no need to do anything," Hunter responded, insulted. "And wait… I'm Corona's boyfriend?!" His face turned red.

"Boyfriend?" Corona echoed, equally red. "Hunter, that can't be true, can it?"

"Well, the two of you act like it," Aqune stated. "Hunter, Corona, I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I set this whole thing up because I guess… I was just a little jealous that you two were spending so much time together. Hunter, you always used to act so concerned for me when I was with Buguese, even though it wasn't necessary. But I liked that feeling, I liked having someone worry about me, so I hoped you would rescue me again."

Now embarrassed as well, she tried to hide herself under Buguese's cape.

"Aqune, don't be silly," Hunter said. "You'll always be important to me. I never let anything happen to my friends. If you were in trouble, or Corona, or anyone else, I would rescue you no matter what. It's my job as a great hero. But you can't fool me. I know Buguese would do the same for you, so he'd never threaten to harm you."

"Hunter," Aqune said, smiling. She had stepped closer to him again. Aqune understood from the start, of course, that the Earthen boy's feelings for her would never be anything more than friendship. She could accept that and be happy for Corona, whenever they decided to admit their obvious feelings. But what he'd just said confirmed for her just what made him so special. He was sweet, devoted, a bit clueless at times, but always had his heart in the right place. She hoped maybe someday she'd find a guy like that, who cared about her. Or perhaps, she realized, looking at the Insector beside her, she already had.


End file.
